megamind_metrocity_tumblrfandomcom-20200215-history
Green People
"When you're green you are growing, when you're ripe you rot" Ray Kroc. Green People Green Skinned Race of Megamind's home planet. Lived in the forest areas, separately from both Blue and Red. Race name - Halauanzya Biology Lifespan: Roughly the same as Blue People's Age of Sexual Maturity: 18 Age of Adulthood: usually 18 Gestation Period: N/A Average Height: Adults between 4'8" to 5'4" Average Build: Slender with defined muscles. Appearance: Craniums slightly smaller than Blues. Skin is varying in the shades of green, usually with brown undertones. Spots-like markings all over their bodies to help melt into the surroundings, pointy ears. Eyecolours vibrant - most common is yellow and orange, rare is blue. They are very good climbers, fast and swift. Very good hearing and able to see well at night. Their feet are a bit wider front part with toes, big toe being placed differently - somewhere between human and money, longer toes and half opposable big toe - aspect allowing a quick and more effcient climb up the trees. Due to this their walking is rather off but they are very fast jumpers and runners if there are various obstacles involved (think if parkour) Planetary Planet Name: N/A Environments: N/A Continents: N/A Oceans and Seas: Check Megamind's Species Cultural Greens lived on giant trees named Tælus, they were generally the size of a skycraper basically as thick - similar to Baobab with empty insides, just with a more rich tree tops and bearing eadible fruits. The houses were build inside of the trees and the cultural lives and everything connected to it was tied to the trees. On the whole planet there was about 5-10 Home Trees, well hidden across the continent. Halauanzya were matriarchal society living in closed community. They had their own sort of a Parliment and every citizen was allowed to vote and speak their minds but it was the females that had the decisive voice. Both male and females were warriors of the species granted there weren't as many of them as the Blue or Red. Religion: Greens never worshiped gods but the Nature itself. They put a special care about their trees. Water was sacred. There were various rituals connected to purifying water and a set of holidays with Tree and Water themes. Main nutrietients came from the fruits growing on the trees they lived in and also inside gardens, but also meat and whatever that could have been brought from the outside world. They also developed a bond with the environment, feeling when a tree was going to die, when the pods would sprout from the ground or when the time for harvest would come. They lived with the forest and forest was their safe house. They lived in harmony with it. Customs: *When a female would reach the age of maturity she'd travel to another Home Tree where she'd seek her husband - usually but it wasn't a set rule - the males were younger than females and sometimes the trip would need to be done couple of times before the mate would be chosen. Those who would not find a partner usually had a lower status than those married. *Marriage usually happened after exchanging simple gifts and the consent of both parties to it. The physical sign of the two being married was a white ink tattoo on the ears, lips and above the brows. The mates after a bonding ceremony would over time develop a sympathetic link that allowed them to more or less tell the state of their mate's emotions. *Once a baby was born it was usually brought to an Elder of the Tree House that had a status similar to a Shaman who would roughly describe the role the child would have in community. There were few paths the child could go: **Vagabond - A social role that was a bit feared among the Greens as Vagabonds never remained in the Home Trees for long but travelled to the outerworld to bring the information and spy even for their people. Vagabonds rarely had mates, living in hiding among Blue or Red people or as outcasts away from the 'cities -trees' providing them with other supplies like vegetables and materials. **Politician - Mostly a female role - well respected, responsible of keeping good relationship between the 'cities'. **Blacksmith - Not exaclty what you think, Blacksmiths were more like an IT people working on the security systems of the Trees and on new inventions. This position was the most responsible and the most respected social role among the Greens as the safety of the 'cities' rested upon them. **Warriors - There's not much to explain here. They were the army of the Greens, escorting and keeping eye on the borders and delivering meat. *Because Greens were very distrusting toward strangers there were many rites a newcomer from Red or Blue race had to go through also a rule that he or she could not return to their original home. Languages: Green people doesn't talk much, mostly because they don't need words to explain their emotions since families share the link and it's easy to transfer the mood to a friend. Silence was also what kept the Greens safe in their hiding. They also had an elaborate language of gestures and touches. Their spoken language waried in sounds but kept very melodic to resamble the speach of birds on their planets. Words usually were kept short but longer ones - like their species names - also happened and usually were a formation of two words put together. History A brief history of the species. Technological Green's technology was directed especially at hiding techniques. They developed early on a Holowatch with mostly the function of Invisibility and Disguise - probably even more precise than the ones of Blue's. Their Whole cities had elaborate screening shields reflecting whatever scans the other two species might be doing over the forests. They were also keen observers seeing a device invited by a Blue they could adapt it and possibly develop it further. Their technology was also to provide a better life inside of the 'cities', minding the ecological part, assuring that whatever they do would not hurt their environment. They had flights in search of new colonies most likely faster than the Blue, which later prooved to be a smart move considering the destruction of the planet. Category:Species